


Missing Redfield

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Claire Redfield goes to Raccoon City to find her twin sister, will Claire find her sister and what other secrets reveal out in Raccoon City? Also the aftermath?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Claire Redfield headed to Raccoon City in the hopes of finding her sister Kaitlin, after discovering what Chief Irons had done, which Claire heard from her older brother Chris who was worried about Kaitlin too, as Claire finally made it to Raccoon City, she called Chris from a pay phone to let him know that she had gotten to Raccoon City, after the call, Claire met Leon Kennedy as he was en route to RPD, when he had asked Claire why she was heading to the city, Claire told Leon that she was looking for her sister Kaitlin, as she'd been missing for a while, Leon told Claire that he hoped that she would find Kaitlin. 

Once Leon got to the RPD, he found it gone to hell due to the outbreak, Leon headed to the darkroom, when he was reunited with Kaitlin as she was glad to see him again, Leon gently cuddled Kaitlin close to him as he told her that Claire was looking for her, Kaitlin softly sniffled as she told Leon everything and he vowed revenge on Irons for what he did to Kaitlin, when she left a note on the table for Claire, as Kaitlin stayed close to Leon as they agreed to work together to find a way out, just as Leon gave Kaitlin a soft loving kiss as she smiled in their kiss, she loved their secret relationship and she loved him. 

As Kaitlin and Leon fought their way through zombies amongst other things, one of Kaitlin's wounds had started to bleed again, Kaitlin leant against the wall as she tried to stem the bleed from the wound as Leon turned around to see Kaitlin bleeding as he went over to her, as Leon tried to stem the bleeding as he looked after Kaitlin, just as she softly winced as Leon carefully bandaged the wound as Kaitlin stayed close to Leon as he softly smiled, after what seemed like hours, Kaitlin and Leon were on a train, when Claire appeared on the train as she saw Leon there, as he asked Claire if she had any luck in finding her sister, just as Claire told Leon that she didn't find her sister, when Leon stepped aside when Kaitlin appeared next to Leon, as she kept her hand on Leon's lower back as Leon saw the reaction from Claire. 

Claire was glad to see her sister again, when Claire noticed how close Kaitlin was to Leon as he helped Kaitlin to sit down as he checked her wound, which Claire noticed as she saw the wound, Kaitlin gently put her hand on Leon's knee as he checked the wound on her shoulder, afterwards Kaitlin leant against Leon as he cuddled Kaitlin close to him as she got some rest, Claire was still in the dark in regards to the connection between her sister and Leon. Kaitlin softly sighed as she got some rest as Leon was gentle towards her, Kaitlin put her hand on Leon's chest as she slept for a little bit. 

Kaitlin was asleep on Leon's chest as he made sure that she got some rest, Claire wondered if there was maybe something between her sister and Leon, Claire debated on whether or not to ask but decided against it for now, Leon kept his arm around Kaitlin lovingly as he knew how close Kaitlin was to him as he loved Kaitlin so much, Kaitlin stayed close to Leon as she slept on his chest, Claire told Leon that Irons was dead as Leon nodded once he knew that Irons was dead for what he'd did to Kaitlin, as Claire was unaware that there was something going on between Kaitlin and Leon. 

Leon handed the vial to Claire as he gently checked Kaitlin's wound as she slept, Leon knew that there would be a scar, Kaitlin woke up after her sleep as she noticed that Claire wasn't there, she looked up towards Leon as he told her that Claire had to go, Kaitlin knew as she put her hand on Leon's cheek as they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon softly smiled as he lovingly held her close to him as they kissed, Kaitlin loved their kiss as Leon told Kaitlin that Irons was dead for what he did to her, Kaitlin knew as she cuddled close to Leon as he lovingly held her close to him, once Leon and Kaitlin got saved by the army and Leon requested that Kaitlin stayed with him, as that was granted as Kaitlin cuddled close to Leon as they embarked on a new start together, Leon and Kaitlin were now living in DC together. 

Kaitlin noticed a few weeks after Raccoon City that her wound on her shoulder was now a scar, just as she looked up and saw Leon behind her as he held her close to him, both Leon and Kaitlin knew that their relationship was still a secret, Leon then tells Kaitlin that he loved her, as Kaitlin turned around as she surprised Leon with a soft kiss to show her love for him too, Leon lovingly held Kaitlin close to him as they spent time together after the events of Raccoon City just a few weeks earlier, Kaitlin trusted Leon to protect her, as Leon entwined his hand with her's as he then surprised Kaitlin with a marriage proposal, Kaitlin agreed to marry Leon as he lovingly held her close to him as they shared a soft loving kiss to celebrate their engagement. 

Leon was happy that Kaitlin had agreed to marry him, Leon gently reached for Kaitlin's left hand as he put a silver diamond engagement ring on her finger as Kaitlin smiled softly as they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon loved Kaitlin as she snuggled close to Leon as he held her close as they spent time together, Kaitlin loved Leon as she stayed close to Leon as he was happy with Kaitlin as she cuddled into Leon as he loved being happy with Kaitlin as she was happy with Leon, as he lovingly cuddled close to Kaitlin as he was happy with Kaitlin. 

Kaitlin stayed close to Leon as they spent time together, Leon loved Kaitlin and he knew just how special she was to him as Leon loved their close bond, Kaitlin knew how much she loved Leon and how their life together was a secret, Kaitlin was happy to be with Leon, she knew that their four year relationship meant the world to her and always would. Leon smiled as he and Kaitlin headed up to their bedroom for the night as Kaitlin got changed for bed as Leon lovingly cuddled her close to him, Kaitlin loved how happy she was with Leon and she knew just how far he would go to protect her. 

Leon settled in bed before Kaitlin joined him, Kaitlin then joined Leon in their bed as she cuddled close to him, Leon was happy as he lovingly held Kaitlin close to him, Kaitlin trusted Leon to protect her and she knew that soon they would tie the knot, Leon knew how excited that he was that they would be getting married soon, Kaitlin stayed close to Leon as he suggested that they get married around New Year and Kaitlin agreed to Leon's idea of a winter wedding as she snuggled close to him, Leon loved Kaitlin so much as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as Kaitlin lovingly stayed close to Leon as he showed her just how much he loved her, Kaitlin knew that her future was with Leon. 

Kaitlin was happy with Leon as they snuggled in bed together, Kaitlin put her hand on Leon's bare chest as he loved how close she was to him, Leon was happy with Kaitlin as he gave her a loving kiss, Kaitlin smiled in their kiss as she put her hand on his chest as Leon put his hand on top of her's as they kissed, Leon knew how special Kaitlin was to him as she stayed close to Leon, she knew just how happy she was with him as Kaitlin trusted Leon to protect her. 

Couple months had passed since the Raccoon City incident, when Kaitlin and Leon tied the knot in a secret location with a few close friends there as Kaitlin smiled as she and Leon were now married as Kaitlin signed the wedding book with her surname Kennedy, as Leon softly smiled as he kissed Kaitlin lovingly to celebrate their marriage, Kaitlin was happy to now be married to Leon as she was close to Leon as there was photos taken of their special day, Leon wrapped both arms around Kaitlin as photos were taken of them, later that night after the small party, Leon and Kaitlin were in their honeymoon suite as Leon cuddled Kaitlin close to him as he softly kissed her, Kaitlin softly smiled in their loving kiss as she had her hand on his chest as he unzipped her dress, Kaitlin knew how much Leon loved her chosen dress as Kaitlin smiled as Leon led Kaitlin over to the bed as he removed his jacket and shirt as Kaitlin loved seeing how toned Leon was as she put her hand on his arm as he kissed Kaitlin with passion as it led to more between them, afterwards Kaitlin was cuddled close to Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Leon was happy that Kaitlin was now his wife as he smiled when she rested her hand on his left hand, Kaitlin lightly touched his silver wedding ring as he knew just how happy he was with Kaitlin by his side. 

Leon wrapped the duvet around Kaitlin as she cuddled in close to Leon in bed together, Kaitlin loved being with Leon as she knew how close she was to him while in bed together, Kaitlin was happy with Leon as he lovingly held her close to him, Leon placed a soft kiss on Kaitlin's left shoulder as he showed Kaitlin just how much he loved her, Kaitlin was happy with Leon as they shared a soft loving kiss before they got some sleep. 

What happens in part two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Fourteen Years Later

Kaitlin and Leon were still together and now had three children together, Leon was happy with Kaitlin and he knew just how special she was to him, Kaitlin loved their happy family life in DC, Kaitlin knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their three children as she loved seeing how happy Leon was to spend time with their three children when he wasn't working for the DSO, later that night after their kids went to bed, Leon went downstairs and he noticed Kaitlin by the warm fire reading a book, Leon softly smiled as he joined her by the warm fire, Leon loved Kaitlin so much and he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be. 

Leon knew that they had been together for 19 years and married for 14, Leon placed a soft kiss on Kaitlin's left shoulder lovingly as she closed her book and set it down on the table when she turned around as Leon kissed her with a passion, Kaitlin smiled in their passionate kiss as she put her hand on Leon's chest as he lovingly pulled her onto his lap while not breaking their kiss, Leon wrapped both arms around her as they kissed, Kaitlin was happy with Leon as she cuddled close to Leon as they spent time together, Leon was glad to be with Kaitlin as it was just the two of them, Leon placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as she loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Kaitlin trusted Leon as she rested her hand on Leon's chest as he put his hand on top of her's lovingly. 

Kaitlin snuggled close to Leon as he showed her just how much he loved her, Kaitlin unbuttoned Leon's shirt as she wanted to feel his chest as Leon removed his shirt, Kaitlin softly smiled as she put her hand on Leon's toned abs as she put a featherlight kiss on his chest as Leon softly smiled as he put his fingers through her hair as he was gentle with her, Leon loved Kaitlin as he rested his hand on Kaitlin's lower back lovingly as she cuddled close to him as she loved their close bond, Leon got up and he reached out for her hand as Kaitlin put her hand in his as Leon led Kaitlin to their bedroom as Kaitlin got ready for bed as Leon went over to her and snaked his hands underneath her top as he kissed her neck softly. 

Leon whispered something in her ear lovingly as Kaitlin leant against Leon as he showed her just how much he loved her, Kaitlin turned around as Leon kissed her lovingly as he unbuttoned her blouse as she slipped out of her blouse as Leon set it on the chair, Kaitlin loved how gentle Leon was towards her as he loved her so much, Leon got ready for bed as he then got into bed as he watched Kaitlin get ready for bed, Kaitlin knew that Leon was watching her as she brushed her hair before she joined Leon in their bed, Leon softly smiled as he lovingly cuddled Kaitlin close to him, Kaitlin smiled as she told Leon that she loved him, as Leon kissed Kaitlin to show his love for her, Leon put his hand on her side as Leon kissed her lovingly as Kaitlin smiled in their loving kiss, Leon was happy with Kaitlin as she snuggled close to Leon, just as he softly kissed her shoulder lovingly. 

Kaitlin put her hand on Leon's chest as she loved their close bond as Kaitlin snuggled close to Leon as he lovingly held her close to him while in bed together, Leon loved Kaitlin so much just as Leon put his hand on Kaitlin's cheek as he kissed her softly on her forehead as Kaitlin loved this side of Leon as she felt safe with Leon, who then whispered something in her ear as she lovingly had her hand on his toned abs as Leon softly smiled knowing that Kaitlin was everything to him along with their three children who were in their rooms asleep, Kaitlin smiled as she surprised Leon with a soft loving kiss as Leon smiled in their kiss as he lovingly held her close to him, Leon lovingly held Kaitlin close to him while still locked in their loving kiss. 

Leon knew how much Kaitlin and their three children meant to him and Leon knew that Kaitlin was a good mom to their family, as Leon cuddled Kaitlin lovingly to him as he told Kaitlin that it was up to her if she wanted to see her siblings, he would support her in reconnecting with both Claire and Chris again, Kaitlin knew that she would when she was ready and she told that to Leon and he agreed with her choice as he lovingly kissed her cheek, Leon wrapped their duvet around Kaitlin as they settled into their bed as Leon smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kaitlin as he rested his hand on her arm lovingly as Leon loved their close bond, Kaitlin rested her hand on his bare toned chest as Leon put his left hand on her's as he softly kissed her forehead lovingly. 

Kaitlin stayed close to Leon in their bed as she knew how safe she was with him as Leon softly kissed Kaitlin's wrist lovingly as Leon knew how special she was to him, Kaitlin knew how happy she was with Leon as she stayed close to Leon as he loved their close bond, Kaitlin put her hand on Leon's chest as he loved their life together as Leon stayed close to Kaitlin as he knew that she was the love of his life, Leon softly smiled as he knew how much he loved her and their three children. 

Leon softly sighed in his sleep as he cuddled Kaitlin close to him while they were in bed together as Kaitlin sighed softly while she slept next to Leon as she felt safe with him as Kaitlin rested her hand across Leon's abs as she slept close to Leon, who rested his hand on top of her's while asleep, Leon woke up the following day and he softly smiled as he noticed how peaceful she was next to him, Leon got up and went to check on their three children as they were asleep, Leon rejoined Kaitlin in their bed once more as he cuddled into her back as he rested his hand on her chest as he slept next to Kaitlin in their bed, Kaitlin softly sighed as she loved feeling close to Leon as he slept in close to her, Leon softly sighed in his sleep as he was happy with Kaitlin. 

Kaitlin softly stretched as she turned around and saw how peaceful Leon was in their bed and as Kaitlin kissed Leon's chest softly as he smiled then opened his blue eyes as he put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her lovingly, Leon was happy to be with Kaitlin as he was happy with Kaitlin as she cuddled close to Leon as he softly kissed her, Kaitlin smiled in their soft kiss, Leon was happy that he had a family with Kaitlin and he knew how much their family meant to him as Leon lovingly cuddled Kaitlin close to him s he showed her just how much he loved her. 

Leon cuddled close to Kaitlin as he loved their bond, Kaitlin told Leon that she wasn't ready to see her siblings and as Leon understood as he cuddled her close to him, Leon knew that Kaitlin would reunite with her brother and sister when she was ready, Kaitlin put a soft kiss on Leon's shoulder as he softly smiled knowing how happy he was with Kaitlin as she cuddled into him, Leon loved being happy with Kaitlin as they had a close bond with each other, Leon lovingly gave Kaitlin a shoulder massage as she loved how gentle he was towards her, Kaitlin loved Leon and knew how close they had gotten over the years, Leon placed a soft kiss behind Kaitlin's left ear as she loved their life together, Leon gently grazed Kaitlin's cheek with his knuckles lovingly as she softly smiled, Kaitlin got close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Leon wrapped both arms around her waist as he kissed Kaitlin with an intense passion, Kaitlin loved how passionate Leon was towards her as she loved their bond. 

Kaitlin trusted Leon with her life as she knew that Leon was the only that made her feel safe and loved, Kaitlin had told this to Leon as he lovingly held her close to him, Leon loved Kaitlin so much and he knew how special she was to him, Kaitlin would always trust Leon and he knew that, as Leon lovingly gave Kaitlin a loving kiss as she smiled in their kiss, Kaitlin was happy with Leon and their life together as a family in DC, Leon loved the time he got to spend with his family before missions for the DSO as family time meant so much to him and even Kaitlin knew this too as she cherished time with Leon and she always would. 

What happens in part 3?


End file.
